


Flowey n'est pas un bon coach de vie

by AUndertale_FR



Series: Flowey n'est pas un bon coach de vie [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Papyrus (Undertale) Needs a Hug, Sad Papyrus (Undertale)
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:42:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24311500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AUndertale_FR/pseuds/AUndertale_FR
Summary: IMPORTANT 2: ce chapitre est toujours en cours de traduction, je le finirais dans quelques jours puis je reprendrais un rythme régulier, merci de patienter :DNote2: pour l'instant la traduction est mise en pause désolée :-/ MAIS elle n'est pas abandonnée, quand j'aurais le temps je la reprendrais :D en attendant, si cela vous intéresse, le premier film HANDPLATES est disponible, contactez-moi sur l'un de mes réseaux depuis le lien hypel.ink/aundertalefrFlowey s'ennuie et décide de changer une de ses Routes.  Papyrus se présente comme un projet intéressant, pour l'instant.
Series: Flowey n'est pas un bon coach de vie [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755070
Kudos: 2





	Flowey n'est pas un bon coach de vie

**Author's Note:**

> Traduction française adapté de "Flowey Is Not A Good Life Coach", la créatrice originale est unrestedjade , aller la soutenir ! En ce qui me concerne, vous pouvez me suivre sur mes différents réseaux à partir de ce lien : hypel.ink/aundertalefr
> 
> Note originale de l'auteur :
> 
> Désolé, Papyrus. Tu es un bon squelefrèro et je suis sûr que tout ira bien. (Je ne suis pas une bonne personne.)

Le vent qui soufflait à travers cette galerie de cavernes était toujours d'un froid glacial. Faute de tout ce qui pouvait souffrir de gelures, aucun d'eux n'était gêné par le froid. Au contraire, Flowey savourait chaque petit morceau de sensation qu'il pouvait avoir, se mettant le visage dans la brise pour sentir l'épine de minuscules cristaux de glace contre ses pétales.

Une heure environ de bavardages inutiles mais amusants s'était écoulée dans un silence confortable. Papyrus s'était allongé dans la neige, regardant avec satisfaction les "étoiles" du plafond lointain. Il n'était pas du genre à se détendre souvent comme ça, contrairement à son frère, qui est une limace sans valeur, mais à cette heure de la nuit, même lui a commencé à ralentir. Flowey a pris un peu de temps pour l'apprécier. Tout événement, même légèrement inhabituel, était un trésor pour lui.

Papyrus était son jouet préféré. Il était l'un des seuls monstres qui n'avait pas peur de Flowey ou qui n'était pas perturbé par lui. Il n'avait tout simplement pas l'impression d'être effrayé, et il était l'un des rares à pouvoir maintenir l'intérêt de Flowey pendant un certain temps. Le sentinelle était attachant, stupide et narcissique d'une manière inoffensive. Il était aussi gentil et miséricordieux envers une faute absolue, et avait besoin d'attention comme personne. C'était un ensemble de variables intéressant. Ils étaient devenus amis en des dizaines de timelines maintenant, non pas que ce soit un accomplissement de la part de Flowey. Papyrus sautait sur n'importe quel bout d'affection comme un homme affamé. Il faudra bien que Flowey comprenne pourquoi, mais ce n'est pas sa curiosité du moment. Pour l'instant, c'était simplement amusant et utile, comme le squelette lui-même. 

D'une manière générale, Papyrus a servi de pause dans l'expérimentation la plus lourde de Flowey. Une sorte de nettoyeur de palais. Malheureusement, cette routine commençait à devenir un peu ennuyeuse, et alors qu'ils profitaient ensemble de l'air de la nuit, Flowey a passé en revue quelques options dans sa tête. Il ne fallait pas être trop extrême au début, sinon tout ce qui suivrait serait désagréable. De plus, le sadisme est une chose, mais la brutalité irréfléchie est en soi sans intérêt. Il pouvait faire mieux que ça. Il s'agissait en fait de voir jusqu'où il pouvait faire dérailler une personnalité. Pour voir jusqu'à quel point il pouvait la désorienter, pour voir jusqu'à quel point il fallait tourner l'aiguillage. Pour démonter quelqu'un, apprendre comment il travaillait au niveau le plus intime possible, puis le recâbler comme il le voulait.

Certains monstres étaient faciles à transformer en toutes sortes de jouets sympas. D'autres étaient faciles à briser, ou se brisaient de façon spectaculaire. Il était curieux de savoir quel genre Papyrus serait.

Il n'a pas encore eu une longue pièce de théâtre, mais il a eu envie d'aiguiser son appétit. Il n'y avait rien d'autre que du temps pour affiner ses méthodes. Ce tour de piste ne serait qu'un échauffement pour des projets ultérieurs.

"Hé, Papyrus ?", dit-il.

“Ouais?”

"Tu es mon squelette préféré."

"Bien sûr que je le suis !" Papyrus s'exclama. C'était un spectacle à voir de la part de quelqu'un qui était déjà prédisposé anatomiquement à sourire. "Tu es ma fleur magique parlante préférée !"

Flowey sorti sa langue en souriant. "Aw, mince ! Si j'avais du sang, je rougirais en ce moment."

"Une fleur avec du sang, ça a l'air plutôt dégoûtant, Flowey."

"Ouais", a dit Flowey, avec un rire sincère. Il aimait que Papyrus puisse le surprendre comme peu d'autres monstres le peuvent, même si c'est de façon si modeste. "Ce serait plutôt tordu." Ils se turent à nouveau pendant quelques minutes. Il n'y avait pas d'urgence. Finalement, au moment que Flowey jugea opportun, il prit la parole. "Papyrus, nous sommes amis, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Oui", dit Papyrus, avant même que le "n'est-ce pas" de Flowey n'ait franchi ses lèvres. "Nous sommes de grands copains !"

Flowey sourit. "Je suis content", dit-il. Papyrus a besoin d'être rassuré comme les fleurs ont besoin d'eau. Il répond encore mieux aux autres qui l'appel pour le rassurer. C'était toujours une bonne ficelle à tirer.

"Hum..." dit Papyrus, après une minute de silence. "Tu as quelque chose en tête, mon ami ? Parce que je suis un bon auditeur."

"En fait, Papyrus, oui. Il y a quelque chose qui me préoccupe. Je pensais juste à combien tu es fort."

"Vraiment ?" Voilà qui attire vraiment l'attention de Papyrus.

"Ouais. Je me sens vraiment en sécurité en traînant avec toi",dit Flowey. "Tu veux connaître un secret ?"

Le papyrus hocha furieusement la tête. L'enthousiasme rayonnait pratiquement autour lui. Ce qui est drôle chez lui, pensa Flowey, c'est que son prodigieux amour-propre avait tendance à s'étendre aux autres. On pourrait s'attendre au contraire. Il était un véritable amour.

Flowey remue pensivement ses feuilles. "Savais-tu que je n'ai pas toujours été une fleur ?"

Papyrus s'est mis sur les coudes. "C'est pas possible! Vraiment ?"

"Ouais, grand bêta." Flowey fait un clin d'œil. "Il y a une raison pour laquelle il n'y a pas d'autres fleurs magiques qui parlent par ici, tu sais."

"Alors, qu'est ce que tu étais avant ? Es tu maudit ?" demanda Papyrus, en passant en revue toutes les possibilités de réponse. "Es-tu sous l'emprise d'un mauvais sort ? Ce n'est pas le genre de sort qui doit être brisé par un baiser, n'est-ce pas ? Parce que j'aimerais souligner tout de suite que je n'ai même pas de lèvres, et autant que je..."

"Papyrus, Papyrus, ce n'est pas nécessaire", dit Flowey, en faisant signe à son ami de s'installer, ce qu'il fit. Papyrus l'a toujours écouté. Il était bien comme ça. "Tu as certainement une imagination débordante, mais non, je n'ai pas été ensorcelé. Ce qui m'est arrivé est plus étrange que ça." Il s'arrêta brièvement pour créer un peu de suspense.

Papyrus était de nouveau suspendu à ses lèvres. Un si bon garçon. Le squelette aurait été sur le bord de son siège s'il n'était pas assis sur le sol. "Alors ?"

Flowey lui a fait signe de se pencher plus près, ce qu'il a fait. "J'étais un monstre très fort, très rare, très spécial. J'étais un Boss-Monster !" Flowey a rebondi sur sa tige et a regardé la mâchoire de Papyrus tomber.

“Wowwie!”

"Je sais, n'est-ce pas ? Ne le dis à personne."

Papyrus secoua la tête. S'il avait un sorte de cerveau, Flowey s'est dit qu'il serait plutôt brouillé.

“I bet you’re wondering how a boss monster ended up as a li'l old flower, huh? It’s a super big secret, so I’ll whisper it to you.”

Papyrus obliged to lean down close enough that Flowey could whisper into the spot where his ear would have been. “I died.”

For a second, Flowey was sure Papyrus would fall over. He shot upright, gasping.

“Crazy, huh?” Flowey said, cutting Papyrus off as the skeleton opened his mouth to speak. “I should have disappeared, but instead I got stuck here, in one of the flowers I fell onto when I died.” He shrugged his leaves. “Don’t ask me how. I could see my own dust around me when I woke up.”

“That’s awful!” Papyrus clutched his cape around himself. He settled back down on his knees, looking down at Flowey with deep pity. 

Flowey’s parents had both given him that same look, once upon a timeline. It didn’t piss him off nearly as much coming from Papyrus. Papyrus hadn’t been the one to drop the ball and let him get killed in the first place.

“Yeah,” Flowey said. “A bunch of humans came after me when I was just a kid. They beat me to death,” he chirped.

“Oh my god!” Papyrus gasped. He covered his mouth with a gloved hand. “No…”

“Sad, huh?” Flowey drank in the sight of Papyrus shaking in the snow. He enjoyed Papyrus’ compassion, even if it was the emotional equivalent of tossing diamonds into a bottomless pit. The pit would accept the tribute gladly.

“That’s the saddest thing,” Papyrus said, fighting back tears, “I’ve ever, ever heard.”

“Nah.” Flowey winked. “The real kicker is that I was strong enough to have easily killed them. I could have wiped that miserable village off the face of the Earth.”

Papyrus started.

“Sorry!” Flowey said, giggling. “It’s a sore spot. I’m sure you understand. Getting murdered is no fun at all, gosh!”

“I…I bet not,” Papyrus stammered, settling back down.

“I didn’t believe in fighting back then. I was just a kid! A nice kid.” Flower bobbed on his stem cheerfully. “You weren’t born yet, but I bet if you’d been there with me, you’d have protected me for sure!”

Papyrus straightened his back. “Absolutely! No way would I, the great Papyrus, have let those humans harm you!” He frowned, staring down at the snow. “How could they have done something so terrible to a child?”

Flowey leaned forward to catch his friend’s gaze. “The world is a cruel, cold place, Papyrus. It’s kill or be killed out there, you know? I didn’t want to believe it, and look where mercy got me.”

Papyrus had no response for that but to pull his cape tighter around himself. He had no body heat to warm him– just a self-soothing reflex that accomplished nothing.

“You always pull your punches, too,” Flowey said. “I don’t know how strong you are for sure. Could you really have saved me?” He dropped his placid smile. “Could you have killed them, or would you have made the same mistake I did?”

“I…” Papyrus glanced around at everything but Flowey. At least he had enough awareness to know this much about himself. Merciful to a fault. It was what was holding him back from his goals; he was either ignorant of the realities of the world, or chose to ignore them in favor of how he felt things ought to be. Flowey had never quite been able to decide which it was. Either option was a mark of stupidity. It would be interesting to see how much of that stupidity could be corrected.

Flowey’s smile slipped back into place. “I don’t want to bum you out, Papyrus. I’d like my sad fate to do some good in the world, you know? I told you my secret because I thought it might help you.”

Papyrus cocked his head, a habit he’d no doubt picked up from the town full of mangy mutts he lived with. “Help me? I don’t follow you.”

“Well, silly, I want you to learn the lesson I died to learn.” Flowey stretched, pulling more of his form above ground. “We’re going to try a little exercise, if you don’t mind,” he said, voice dripping sugar and tar.

“I, um…” Papyrus backpedaled, an awkward crab-walk that had him stumbling over his cape. “I think I mind. A lot. If it’s all the same to you.”

Flowey ignored his protests. It felt good to get more of himself out in the open; he hadn’t indulged in a while. “I’m going to attack you, Papyrus,” he said. His stem creaked as he flexed some of the stiffness out of it. “For real. And I want you to fight me. I want you to fight me for real. I want to see what you can do when you don’t pull your punches.”

While he was talking, Papyrus managed to stumble to his feet. He was trembling. “I-I don’t want to fight you,” he said. He was tall, but he now had to crane his neck up to meet Flowey’s eyes. He took a step back, hands raised in supplication.

“I know you don’t, friend,” Flowey said. He pouted. “But if you don’t, then I’ll have to find another way to teach you the lesson.” He stretched a few handy roots out of the ground; they swished through the chilly air with satisfying whip-cracks, fencing Papyrus inside the small circle that would serve as their arena. “Now, I know the great Papyrus wouldn’t dream of running away like a coward, would he? That would disappoint me.”

Papyrus was shaking so badly Flowey could hear him rattling. “Please,” he said. “Please, don’t. We’re…we’re friends, aren’t we?”

“Of course we are, you silly goose. You are my favorite, after all.” Flowey prepared his first attack, his favored ring of bullets coalescing around them. “Now, are you ready to fight like your life depends on it? Because guess what?” His grin split his face wide, showing teeth. “It does.”

That did the trick, at last. Papyrus dropped unthinkingly into a defensive stance, raising a hand wreathed in the blue will-o-wisp flame of his magic.

“Good boy!” Flowey crowed, and then he lunged.


End file.
